dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcellus Agares
Marcellus Agares is a supporting character in DxD Dragons of the Apocalypse, a high-class devil from the Agares the Arch duke family and is one of the two only childhood friends of Rebekah Orias, being one of the few young devils who could tolerate her bratty attitude. A down-to-earth individual he has become known as the Young Dragon Trainer due to his entire peerage consisting of Dragons or dragon hybrids. He was the original heir to the Agares Clan but later gave up due to his detachment towards his family. Appearance Marcellus is a handsome young man with long platinum blonde hair reaching halfway to his neck and dark red eyes. He usually wears a black jacket with white accents (that resembles the Kuoh Academy blazer except with a hood), a black t-shirt, a black dog collar, black wrists bands around both hands, dark blue jeans, and black gym shoes. He is shown to be a very tall young man with a athletic figure. He also is usually seen holding multiple pocket watches or has one around his neck like a necklace. Personality Marcellus is shown to be a History The older twin brother of Seekvaira, originally the two were in competition for the clan. He met Kyo Dantalion when he was young and the two were best friends alongside Sona. He pursued a relationship with Sona a few years back but they gave it up due to a "conflict on interest". Afterwards he fell in love with a dragon girl, making her his queen but his family wouldn't approve of him not marrying a pure blooded devil so he gave up his inheritance of the clan to his sister saying if she became a stronger fighter with her brain she would be a much better leader than him. After leaving he left to the Dragon Cove where he spent time with his Queen and created a peerage composed of dragon hybrids to prove his family that they weren't "filthy and barbaric" creatures. His peerage is known to be very strong for a young devil having won six games and only losing one. Plot To be announced Powers & Abilities 1. Power over Time- a ability he inherited from his clan which gives him the power to distort someone's view of time (can't control time but can change a person's perception of it ex-make time seem like it's going faster or slower). 2. Gravity manipulation- magic that he developed after training for a long time, gives him the ability to control gravity (to an extent). * Telekinesis- can move objects using magic, can attract things or repel them * Personal gravity manipulation- user can manipulate their personal gravitational field, allowing them to make themselves heavy or light, cause themselves to fall toward any direction instead of the earth * Gravity Reios- a type of gravity manipulation that allows him to use gravity for close combat by surrounding his fist in gravity magic making the punches more devastating and heavier (harder) or lighter (faster) and can shoot blasts of gravity at opponents which causes them pain and immobilizes them * White hole creation- possesses the ability to create White holes (the opposite of black holes) which can shoot out weapons that he has stored inside of them Equipment 1. His only equipment is multiple swords and knives that he shoots out of his white hole ability Trivia His gravity ability is based off of Bargo and Sherry from Zatch Bell and his ability to distort someone's perception of time is based off of Rolo from Code Geass Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Marcellus Agares Peerage